pixelplaceofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
VOID
The VOID is a Faction that lasted months in PixelPlace. It is at the time of this article, the biggest Faction on pixelplace, with over 300 members. Chapter 1: The beginnings. September 2018.A user by the name of Banana_cream_pie unknowingly founded what would eventually be the largest faction on pixelplace. It started off small, with only him and his friend. The third member to join, was maximized777.Maximized777 was a student, and with nothing else to do, Pixelplace was a good place to kill time with. Eventually Banana_cream_pie got banned by discord and went offline, without an owner for the server, Maximized777 set out to increase the influence of The Void and helped it grow to 50 members in 5 months. Chapter 2: A difficult situation. When Banana_cream_pie got banned, the discord server had no owner, and the faction had nobody to steer it in the right direction. Meanwhile more and more members joined the server.The last thing Banana_cream_pie did, was give the admin role to Maximized777. which enabled him to moderate a little bit. after about 2 months, Banana_cream_pie joined The Void with an alt, and said that he was going to stop with the discord server, and that he would delete it. Maximized777 didn't like this however, and asked if he could get ownership, Banana_cream_pie agreed, sadly the ownership stayed with the banned account, and retrieval was impossible. Chapter 3: The end? With the void becoming more and more inactive, the end was near. Players made fun of it, saying how pathetic it was. Nobody cared about it anymore. The Void was inactive, and it would stay that way.with lesser and lesser people joining, The end came closer and closer. Then, Muratwurmi joined. Muratwurmi was a very active member in The Void, often having conversations with Maximized777 and Tsjech. but as active as Muratwurmi was, sadly, it wasn't enough to revive The Void. Cyclic, joined as the 30th member, cyclic was a very active member. Often online to defend and attack. Chapter 4: The golden era. Splasq is a name that is largely unrecognized. Just a regular player, some might say. But Splasq was way more. Splasq singlehandedly brought 72 members to The Void in less than 2 weeks. This caused a resurgence in activity in The Void, and old inactive members rejoined. In this period, a few wars were fought.Splasq brought it all back together, he invited many members and was a very active member. Splasq helped with keeping it interesting and because of him, a new era arrived. Splasq is a name Void members will not forget. Not anytime soon. Void was the first faction with 300+ members and also the first faction to surpass HOLL in terms of population/members. Chapter 5: The Void now. The Void right now is inactive again. With membercount staying at 300 steadily. Maybe, in the future, another resurgence might happen. And another golden era might arrive. Chapter 6: The future The future of VOID looks grim. The fate of VOID's future is in the hands of Cyclic, Muratwurmi, Splasq and Maximized777. Wars The VOID-GGCR war was by far one of the most famous wars in PixelPlace. In this war The Void was in a war with with the light-blue(Cyan) Faction known as the GGCR. The VOID army was led by a few users named Cyclic, Maximized777, Muratwurmi, and Tsjech. In this war, Cyclic and Maximized777 made a new strategy that requires 3 people, the rest of the strategy information is classified, however. Only VOIDers who fought in this war know the full strategy. The war concluded with the GGCR barely coming on top, before a peace was signed between the two sides, and a somewhat loose alliance now stands between the two, on account of both their power and both being members of the UEPP. Void was the first faction with 300+ members and also the first faction to surpass HOLL in terms of population/members. VOID in MVP VOID in MVP canvas started in April 2019 and got China as a starting compliment. MVP then turned into chaos when the UEPP-era came to an end. VOID expanded a lot because of Cyclic's use of the chaos, but when VOID disappeared one day he went and founded the EZIC order. The EZIC order fused with the LISA confederation and made the EZSA confederation and took everything. They died from inactivity and USSR. After this Cyclic decided to remake VOID, but it wasn't really expanded because of USSR, but then things turned when Muratwurmi joined VOID in MVP. He expanded VOID alongside Cyclic, but VOID died again until Splasq came and turned VOID into an empire. Category:Factions Category:Faction